Gone
by PinkBallad
Summary: Since the beginning Kisuke always came to Ichigo’s rescue. The man has seen the teen bloody and nearly dead while Kisuke uses his strength to save him. What happens when the tables are turned? Yaoi male/male Don't like don't read. UraIchi
1. Taken

**Title: Gone**

**Pairings: Ichigo/Kisuke (yaoi) don't like don't read**

**Description: Since the beginning Kisuke always came to Ichigo's rescue. The man has seen the teen bloody and nearly dead while Kisuke uses his strength to save him. What happens when the tables are turned? **

**Rating: M, just to be safe .**

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach. Not me. I do not get profit from the characters or story. It's all for fun.

______________________________

Rapid footsteps echoed around him as his own breath sped up. How long had they been running? The group had gotten out of Hueco Mundo after saving one of its members with little injuries, since the person they rescued healed them before fleeing back home. The shinigami ran quickly in hopes to not get side tracked by another distraction, his hopes rising the further they got from the gates they left from. The next time he would see gates would be when they reached the other end where their rescue started. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the thought of the faces he will see once they got out of this hell. The Urahara Shoten sounded like home and the friendly and familiar people that lived there were a lot more appealing than the monsters that took residence in Las Noches. But what he looked forward to the most was the eccentric storeowner. Just thinking about the other man's face made his cheeks light up, as his voice echoed in his head saying his name.

"_Ichigo…Ichigo…_-" He bit his lip to contain the excitement that built up inside his body as his hormones jumped against the walls of his stomach.

"Ichigo!" The teen nearly jumped at the sound of Uryuu's voice, who was running next to him with his usual glare. "Stop daydreaming and keep running!"

Ichigo returned the glare and made sure to make his voice sound louder than the Quincy's. "I'm running right next to you!"

"Well, you don't see me daydreaming with a goofy smile. Now do you? If we were attacked you wouldn't be prepared and would get us all killed!"

"Oh yeah! Well-"

"Will you both stop it!" Rukia, who looked tired of their constant fighting, now separated the two. Renji laughed with a smile as he pointed out the light ahead of them. "Look ahead instead of fighting! Looks like Urahara knew we were on our way!"

Ichigo smiled at the thought and found himself running faster, his excitement pushing him forward. But just as he got closer he stopped midway, there was something wrong. The others stopped as well, Orihime stepped closer to him after a moment. "Is something wrong, Kurosaki-kun?" But he didn't reply, he couldn't get himself to move as he felt the spiritual pressure of a familiar someone. He turned quickly expecting to see Kisuke behind him, but saw nothing. "Kurosaki? What is it?" Ishida now decided to try to talk to the shinigami. Ichigo turned to Uryuu with wonder and hope. "Did you feel that? That spiritual pressure just now? It felt like Kisuke-san was here a moment ago!" Uryuu blinked for a moment then shook his head. "I felt nothing, Kurosaki. I'm sure you're just imagining things due to your daydreaming. Let's keep going. The gate wont stay open for us forever." Ichigo nodded, but he was sure he felt Urahara's presence but maybe the Quincy was right. Maybe he really did imagine it, but that wouldn't explain how real it felt. Not thinking into it too much he and the others walked through the gate. Ichigo replaced his concern and confusion with the past excitement. "Well, we got out alive! Urahara-san thanks for opening the gate! Orihime's safe and-" His eyes widened at the sight the shop's basement held. Blood stained the ground and everything nearby, boulders were either destroyed or left sliced in half, and three people laid thrown around the area. Their injured bodies added to the amount of blood already there, it was hard to tell if they were still alive. The group shared Ichigo's expression at the sight, the first to move was Orihime who didn't hesitate to call upon her powers to start healing. Tessai panted as he struggled to sit up, Rukia helped him but also kept telling him to not move too much or he will lose more blood.

Ichigo walked over to Tessai with trembling hands, his voice even shook as he spoke. "What happened?" He looked at the other two bloody people and knew they were Ururu and Jinta. The worry and confusion he tried so hard to suppress seeped back into place causing anger to build up around his other emotions. "Where's Urahara-san?" The teen looked back at the injured man who squeezed the bridge of his nose as if trying to regain control of his own emotions. "He isn't here… He was…" Ichigo growled at how hesitant the man was to answer his questions. "What?! Where is he?! What the hell is going on?!" Rukia looked up at Ichigo with a frown. "Ichigo. Calm down." Tessai knelt over as sobs shook his shoulders as he moved to show what was in his arms. The green hat the storeowner wore was split in half and was soaked in blood while Benihime laid under it. "Two Espadas came through the gate. They didn't say why, but they wanted Urahara-san to come with them. When he refused they attacked." The man's words started to get choked up as his grip on the sword and hat grew tighter. "He was injured when they took him! They didn't even allow me to heal him!" Ichigo's fists clenched as the anger grew unbearable. "Injured?!" He looked at the soft spoken girl as she screamed with tears streaming down her face. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT KISUKE-SAN GOT HURT!" Jinta tried to comfort her but he was also shaken and emotional from the event that had just taken place. "The boss could have taken them easily but they decided to take Ururu as a hostage. They said they'd kill her if he didn't do what they said! When the boss agreed they told him to leave his sword on the ground. It was my fault that he got hurt, not Ururu. I ran over to try to help her when the other man attacked me. The boss jumped in the way, leaving Benihime on the ground, and took the attack. He made them promise that if he went with them they would leave everyone else alone." Jinta cussed as he wiped his own tears with his fist. "They took him through the gate and left! That's why the gate was opened when you got here…"

Ichigo felt himself turn around and run at the still opened gate.

'_I knew it! I knew I felt him! Those bastards hurt him and took him away! Dammit!' _He reached forward to get through the gate feeling his anger reach boiling point.

'_Dammit!!' _ Renji and Chad ran after him, taking his shoulders and arms to hold him back while Renji screamed at him. "Ichigo! Stop! You can't do anything about it now! You're still injured and worn out!"

Just before he pulled out of Renji's arms the gate lurched and crumbled as it closed. "NO!" Ichigo dashed forward at the gate but it was too late. He fell forward onto the ground where the gate had once been. Renji fell to his knees shaking his head, Ichigo didn't even realize just how wild his spiritual pressure was at that moment. Kurosaki laid on the ground of a moment, his mind rushing over what had happened.

'_He's gone. The one time I could have helped and I wasn't there. When will this end? They took him, right under our noses! He was right behind me! I could feel how much pain he was in! Why didn't I do anything? Why COULDN'T I do anything?'_ Ichigo pulled his fists to his chest and pushed himself onto his knees, not letting the others see his face since he was so distant the he didn't know if he started crying as hard as he felt he could.

'_I had just realized how strongly I felt about him! I had just told him those feelings! Dammit! Kisuke!'_ He laid his face in his hands, the wetness told him he was crying now, and cussed at himself. Rukia stepped forward and laid her hands on his shoulders, motioning for everyone else to worry more about what they can control at that moment. He quickly wipes his eyes before anyone else knew how true emotions and stood up. "Kurosaki…" He turned and walked out of the room. "Let me know when we can open the gate again… As soon as it is able to be opened I'm going back to get Urahara-san…" He left before anyone could reply. He climbed up the ladder out of the basement and lingered a while in the room he spent the most time with Kisuke. His lack of energy caught up to him as he entered Kisuke's room after passing the table room where they had tea the night before Orihime was taken. The bed seemed appealing for him, normally he'd get too embarrassed to even go near it but without Kisuke there it lost all meaning to him. With a muffled sigh he laid down on the bed and let his head smother into it. The older man's scent still remained on the blankets. Ichigo took it in greedily and felt the tears threaten to burn his eyes again. Why couldn't he be happy for a moment? He thought back to when he confessed to Urahara and remembered that he didn't return the feelings but he also didn't reject him. All he said was, '_Aren't you a bit young to know what you want just yet?_' with his usual smirk. Ichigo knew the storeowner would tease him about it but he never got the chance to do so. Loneliness crept in the missing hole the older man filled but he turned over and shut his eyes to try to block it out. '_I will find you, Urahara-san. I promise._'

_________________________

-not sure when I will get to write more so if I don't update for a while it's cuz I'm busy ^-^;;;


	2. Trapped

White walls surrounded him as he looked out the barred, lone window. Las Noches was large and dark enough to drive most people crazy and he feared what they had planned for him while he was there. His pale blonde hair molded around his face as he refused to look down, after all he didn't know how much longer he would be able to look out the window at what little life Hueco Mundo offered. His clothing had been replaced by white robes, which were a lot like what the prisoners wore in Soul Society, and the bars on the window show that this room was made for just a purpose. Could this be the room they kept Orihime? No. There was no sign of her past presence left in the room. Kisuke shifted slightly worrying about those who he was taken from. Did they live? Well since Ichigo and the others were on their way to the gate he was sure that they would live physically, but he had no idea how broken they could be mentally.

He stood up and placed his hand against the wall in front of him, how was Ichigo taking it? He thought back to when he was passing through the gate, the fact that he was right next to Ichigo but couldn't say anything drove him crazy. Judging by the look on the teen's face he wasn't seen let alone heard. Kisuke's thoughts were interrupted when the door behind him opened. The presence was so familiar but so different, as if more mature and frightening than the last time he felt this person in the same room.

"Hello, Urahara. It's been a while hasn't it?" The voice was enough to send chills up the man's spine but he kept himself together as he turned around to face the keeper of the sudden voice.

"Aizen. It _has_ been a long time. You look so much different, I like what you have done with your hair. We can now see your face." Kisuke calmly smiled as if greeting an old friend, hiding just how rapid his feelings towards the other man turned from anger to fear, covering every emotion between.

"Yes, I see you have change a bit yourself. Your age is starting to show. But I guess being exiled would do that to anyone, hm?" Aizen grinned at the ex-captain his smile hasn't changed much. Unless bloodlust can increase from the time.

Kisuke refused to take his eyes off the man, not trusting or knowing what was going through his mind. What could he want that was important enough for he, himself, to come retrieve. Aizen's eyes dug into Kisuke's as if all the man's life could be taken from a glance, with the look in Aizen's eyes Kisuke wouldn't be too surprised. "I won't waste any more time in making up for what is lost. You have something I want, Urahara Kisuke. Something I can't get from any other." The blonde frowned, his eyes darkening as he thought about what he could mean. "Forgive me, _Aizen-Sama_. I think my _old age_ is causing me to be confused about what you mean. Could you clarify?" His tone hinted mockery and bitterness but also some truth. Aizen ran his fingers though his bronze hair. "I see, well, it's about your student who you've seemed to have taken under your wing. Kurosaki Ichigo, right?" Kisuke felt himself get a little tense but hid it with a smile. "What about him?" Aizen chuckled lightly and stepped closer. "You trained him yourself, no? And got him to awaken his own shinigami as well as his hollow. I see he didn't have the same affect that the others who fled from Soul Society with you. Am I wrong?" By now he was standing against the other man's body, nearly pinning him against the wall, his face inches from Kisuke's. Urahara's bitterness was now showing in how he spoke and the look he gave Aizen. "Ichigo is a special case. It wasn't anyone's doing that helped him become so powerful and keep getting more powerful. I must say you give me far too much credit."

Aizen's breath was against the blonde's skin, his smile widening with amusement. "But his case is a lot like yours. Becoming a shinigami and able to fight using that power after Kuchiki Rukia gave him her own power. Then obtaining his own in a mare three days and have the ability to go toe to toe with a vise-captain. Having Hallow powers makes him rather frightening, no? I know you awakened those powers, Urahara Kisuke. I'd like to know how. It could be the answer to some questions I have."

Kisuke's eyes widened at how close their bodies were. So close Aizen's body heat tried to twine with his. It was power that the man wanted and Ichigo was a perfect example of pure power. Aizen was right, because of the training Urahara developed Ichigo was able to gain the strength he had inside his whole life in a matter of a few days compared to the years of training other shinigami went through to get half way to where Ichigo was.

"Well? Are you going to share what you know?" With a smirk, Kisuke laughed. "I have no idea what you're talking about! I just came across a stroke of luck!" Aizen just lowered his head still smiling. "Is that so? Well I guess that means I have to use for you after all. You really haven't changed much. Such a shame." His hand lifted so rapidly that Kisuke didn't have time to react. A needle stabbed into his neck and the liquads inside seeped into his blood. With a gasp the storeowner was on his knees holding the small incision. "W-what did you do?!" His vision blurred as he felt his whole body grow heavy. "It's an experiment I have been meaning to try out of your precious student. Too bad he didn't get the honors of being this poison's first victim."

"Poison!?" Kisuke panted as his body heat rose slowly. "Yes, poison which is made to react with large amounts of spiritual pressure. You're lucky you can control yours better than Ichigo otherwise you'd be dead already. The pain you feel now is the energy and life being drained from you ever so slowly." The ex-captain looked up at the brunette with hatred in his eyes. "The hell-" pain grew sharply inside his body as he grabbed Aizen's leg. "… Damn you…" Aizen turned away, opening the door and chuckled. "Isn't it ironic? Being the experiment instead of the scientist? I'm sure you will be helpful to me, Urahara Kisuke." He closed the door behind him, leaving Kisuke in the room gasping for air. His lungs felt like they were filling with their own liquid while being shredded from the outside. Arms and legs trembled wildly as he fell to his side on the ground his body shook from a convulsion.

After a few moments his body calmed down enough for him to let his body go limp and rest. Blood and saliva formed a small puddle under his chin of the floor, watery eyes looked back upward without moving his body or head up at the moon. Regrets came to him mind as he realized that this was just the first sample of what the real poison would be like, the risk of death seemed inevitable. So many regrets. He could have stopped Aizen years ago if he tried but that risked the lives of the Vizards. He could have told Ichigo the truth about why he wanted Rukia to be saves. "Ichigo…" He closed his eyes, as weakness grew harsher. He could have let himself love Ichigo. They could have been happy together even if it were for a short time. They could have held each other and supported each other on different levels than he had already. Could have. But didn't. He let tears fall down his cheeks as he fell asleep. "… Ichigo… I'm sorry…"


	3. Past Regrets

_"What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Kurosaki-kun?" The storeowner sat at the familiar table with his usual smile and a cup of tea in front of him. Ichigo shifted uneasily on the cushion hiding his nervous stomach with the scowl he wore most of the time._

"_I wanted to ask… how…um… How to tell… if you have feelings for someone…" His words stumbled a bit but he felt a little better that he got to ask instead of dancing around the real question. Kisuke seemed to be surprised by Ichigo's question and looked at him wide eyed under his hat. "Isn't that the kind of question you should ask your father?" _

_Ichigo thought for a moment about why he wanted to ask Kisuke and not his father, it only took the mental image of the goofy man for him to remember. "I think that's a bit obvious…He'd be annoying about it and would stick his nose into my business…" Kisuke smirked but hid his amusement behind his fan. "Well I'm honored you think so highly of me Kurosaki-kun! To trust me with your personal business is flattering!" He spoke in a singsong voice, Ichigo just sighed. "So how do I tell?"_

_Kisuke set the fan down in his lap and took a sip of his tea, deep in thought. "Well, Ichigo. Love is a very confusing emotion but is something you that will hit you when the time is right. I can't even begin trying to explain those feelings or describe what it's like since it's different for everyone, but happiness is a key to love." He set the cup down and smiled at the teen. "You'll know when the time is right." _

_Ichigo nodded, looking down. He didn't notice he was blushing until Urahara started to chuckle. "My, Kurosaki, you really DO look like a strawberry! Such a cute shade of pink!" He gasped and turned his head away with a glare. "Shut up, weirdo! Do not!" Kisuke laughed and handed Ichigo a cup, pouring him tea. "Aw, calm down. I was just teasing." The redhead cleared his throat and sipped the warm drink. "Well… I think I know what you mean…"_

"_About looking like a strawberry?"_

"_NO! About the feeling you were talking about…" He looked up at the man searching for answers in his gray eyes. "What do I do now? The feelings are starting to build up, but I don't know how to let them out."_

_Kisuke nodded as he watched Ichigo. "Did you think about expressing your feelings to this person?" Ichigo just looked down with a frown. "If I could do that I wouldn't need to ask you these questions…"_

"_I see…Well that's really the only way for these feelings to truly start feeling like they are GOOD feelings." Urahara watched as the teen scratched his head with an annoyed look on his face. "Easier said than done. It's not like I don't want them to know but, I'm a bit…nervous about what they will think of me after I tell them…or if I screw it up and not get my feelings out right." Kisuke stood up and smiled. "Well then write down what you want to say and read it over to see if it sounds right. As for you worried they will think differently of you, that's a natural feeling. Besides who can think badly of such a cute strawberry!"_

_Ichigo mumbled at the nickname and stood up bowing to Kisuke. "Thank you, Urahara-san. I will do that." He turned to leave but stopped and looked at Kisuke over his shoulder. "Could I show you the paper before I tell the person?" Kisuke nodded as he hid behind his fan again stifling his giggles. "Why, yes, Kurosaki-kun! I want to see what is going on in your head on paper."_

-

Ichigo was woken by a squawk as he rolled over on something rather uncomfortable. The muffled voice screamed under his back. "-_**et –ff!**_" He sat up and pulled the stuffed lion out from under him. Kon's arms and legs flailed about as Ichigo glared at him. "What are you doing under me you creep?" Kon gasped and tried to kick the teen. "I wasn't under you on purpose! I was doing a good deed! I heard you talking and mumbling so I wanted to make sure you were okay! But EXCUSE me for caring!" Ichigo dropped Kon on the floor and turned away making sure the stuffed animal didn't see his face turn red. "I was talking? What was I saying?" Kon rubbed his rear as he stood up and pointed at Ichigo. "I don't know? It was mumbling! How am I supposed to understand you when you mumble!?"

The redhead sighed deeply and laid back down. With his arms under his head he thought about the dream. It brought back memories of when he was starting to understand that he had feelings for the blonde and figured out that he would feel better if he told the man. A frown came to him lips as he looked to the window. If he didn't get back to Las Noches soon that's all Kisuke will be.

A memory.

A dream.

Ichigo turned over to try to get more sleep when he suddenly sat up with a gasp. "Wait a moment." He looked around and he was in his own room and not that the shop. How did he get there? Kon looked up at him with a tilted head. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd figure that one out. The others brought you by. It's a bit embarrassing for you since Chad had to CARRY you here!" He laughed but got a foot in his face shortly after his comment. "Shut it, Kon!" He got up and walked to the closet, knocking on it. Rukia climbed out and looked up at him. "Ichigo… How are you?" Ichigo scratched his head with a grumble. "I'm fine… Just a little out of it. Sorry I ran off like that. Did I miss anything?" Rukia frowned and looked down. Ichigo tilted his head. "What?" She bit her lip and looked back up at him. "Tessai is trying to re-open the gate for you but it will take a while. Maybe a week." He blinked with a glare. "A week! But he could be dead by then!" Rukia returned the glare. "I know, Ichigo!" She recomposed her posture and crossed her arms. "That's why Tessai is working without stopping. He feels it's his fault for Urahara-san being hurt and that he could have done more. Ichigo. I don't want you pressuring him. He is doing all he can and more. I think you should-"

"I know, I know. It's fine, Rukia. I understand…" He turned away and sat on the edge of his bed with a frown. Rukia walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay to be worried, Ichigo." He brushed her off and pulled his legs onto the bed. "It's late. We should rest." She nodded and headed back for his closet. She wanted to ask him more and get some answers from him but he was obviously still tired. She watched him lay back down and smiled. "We'll find him, Kurosaki Ichigo. Don't worry."

-

_"Ah, Kurosaki-kun! Haven't seen you in a few days. How is that note going?" The blonde waved for the other to come over. He was sitting in the back of his store with Tessai while Ururu and Jinta swept the front of the shop. "Alright. Um. Can I show it to you in private?" Ichigo did all he could to hide this racing heart. Urahara stood up with a nod at him and told Tessai to watch the store while he was helping Ichigo. The tall man nodded loyally and crossed his arms as he watched the small children clean._

_Kisuke and Ichigo opened the door to where they had tea last time. Ichigo handed the note to Urahara who scanned over the paper. There was erased letters that still stained the background of the darker words and the handwriting was messy as if rushed. Kisuke squinted at it and after reading it he looked at Ichigo with a tilted head. "All it says is 'I love you' from what I can read." Ichigo blushed as the knot in his stomach rose to his chest. "Y-yes." The blonde seemed confused and looked at the note harder. "Well. Shouldn't be too hard to remember three words." He handed the note back to Ichigo who nodded. "Now all I have to do is tell them, right?" Kisuke nodded with a smile. The teen blushed harsher as he looked at the note with a frown. "Okay then…" He swallowed roughly before looked back up at the man and tried to straighten his voice so it didn't shake as much as his arms did. "I-I love you!" The two were silent for a moment, just watching the other with wide eyes. _

"_Not much of a poet, are you, Kurosaki-kun?" _

_Ichigo was silent as he felt the sudden urge to punch the man. Wouldn't be the first time._

"_That isn't an answer." He mumbled making sure his voice didn't mirror his emotions. Kisuke only hid behind his fan as he smiled. "So that note was for me this whole time?" Ichigo nodded. "Well you had me fooled! I could have sworn it would be for Rukia-chan!" The teen scratched his head nervously. "No. It's for you…I-I've felt that way… for some time now…" Kisuke seemed even more surprised as his eyes studied the younger man, his fan hiding the light pink on his own cheeks. "I don't know what to say, Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo felt the knot now in his throat, it started to burn as he didn't even know where things were going or if he did things right. His hormones were going wild while he thought deeply about what to do. Letting his body move on it's own, Ichigo grabbed the fan from Kisuke's hands and pressed his lips against his. It was Urahara's turn to blush as the teen knocked him off his feet and they fell into the near room, which was used as a bedroom. Both felt a rush as lips tempted to part and deepen the kiss, but Kisuke pushed Ichigo up and separated their lips when he was in the older man's lap. _

_Ichigo panted as he took in the fact that he just shoved Urahara to the ground and kissed him. Kisuke smiled as he laughed. "Aren't you a bit young to know what you want just yet?" He chuckled at how eager the teen was. Ichigo shook his head. "No way. I'm old enough to kill people so I'm old enough to know what I want. I love you, Urahara Kisuke." He felt childish saying what was coming from his mouth but he couldn't think of another way to express his feelings. Kisuke helped Ichigo get to his feet and brushed himself off. "But you have to consider our age difference with this. I don't think you're looking into this enough to see just how much older I am than you."_

"_I don't care! That doesn't matter!" Ichigo was still on an emotional high from being so close to the other man. _

"_Then what about the fact that your father grew up with me? He is a good friend and I doubt he would want his son being with me." Kisuke pondered as Ichigo looked away after figuring out how red he was. _

"_Who cares what my father thinks? Or anyone else? They never got to me before so why would they now?" Ichigo felt the knot again in his chest, as he still held the pitiful note in his palm. _

"_Ichigo. I think you should think about this before-"_

"_I know… I will…" Ichigo looked down as he turned away. "I have to go anyway, see ya…" He paused at the table and placed the note on it then left._

"_Kurosaki wai-" Kisuke sighed when the teen left and went to the table, picking up the note. He put the note in his pocket and went back to the shop to check and make sure things were okay._

-

Grey eyes flickered open as the moon shined through the small window high off the ground, which he was still laying on. The man weakly pushed himself off the ground and wiped off what came from his mouth earlier, thinking about the dream. Kisuke's eyes saddened as he remembered he was alone and where he was. Away from Ichigo. He placed his hand on the wall that seemed to separate them from each other and sighed. How long has it been since he last heard the strawberry's voice? Far too long in his opinion. And yet he could only think about what would have happened if things went differently.

_From the beginning I've had feeling for Ichigo, but I suppressed them since he and I could never be together and I always thought he felt that way towards Rukia. Plus our ages didn't help with that. But the only reason I said no was because I worried his father would be unhappy with me. But what if I told Ichigo how I really felt? Could it have worked? I guess I'll never know now…_

He pressed his head against the wall with a sigh, bending his fingers into fists. "If only you know, Kurosaki-kun, how much I want to return your feelings and how much I regret not doing so when I had the chance…" As he grew silent the door behind him opened and he felt a dark presence enter the room. He turned and saw the same figure that took Orihime away, the Espada, Ulquiorra.


	4. Pain and Hope

The blonde stood up as Ulquiorra walked into the room, not knowing if it was a good sign or bad that it wasn't the brunette who walked in. He gave the other man his usual smirk as he spoke. "What? Is Aizen-san not going to bless me with his presence? How mean."

"Aizen-sama's presence is unneeded. He only wished to see your face after getting the poison the first time. He will bless you again at your dying moment which is more than you deserve." Urahara couldn't help but cringe. So they _were_ going to kill him.

The emotionless Espada watched Kisuke for a silent moment before speaking. "Urahara Kisuke. How are you feeling? Do you find the poison to be wearing off by now?" Kisuke hesitated, not knowing what to expect from the other. "… So it seems to be wearing off."

"Then Aizen-sama was right on the length the effect out last." Ulquiorra took slow steps closer to the man as he pulled out a needle, the liquid was a deep red which Urahara took note of. "What you were given before was a mare sample of the real thing. I hope that you will be reasonable and not resist. I don't want to have to hurt you and risk ruining the results of our tests." Kisuke huffed as watched the Espada move closer with the needle. He knew that if he resisted he would get attacked, surely. And like Ulquiorra had said, it would cause for the 'tests' they wanted to do to have to be redone. Or worse, if they were forced to kill him then they would need someone new to try these sick experiments to.

He didn't even notice when the needle reopened the past torn flesh and into the vain that ran up his neck. The first thing he felt was stiffness as the red liquid oozed into his body. Looking down at his hands to see why they wouldn't move the blonde saw that they were trembling franticly. The dose was a lot stronger than the one Aizen used on him earlier. Ulquiorra must have walked back to the door since he was no longer next to Kisuke. Were his senses dulled too? "When this wears off, be ready for your next dose. No resisting."

It only took a matter of minuets before the pain returned to his body. This time he could feel it mostly in the lower half of his body, his legs gave out under him as he gasped at the feeling. Every vain in his body felt threatened to rip apart at every pump his heart struggled to give, making breathing nearly impossible. Pants accompanied each breath after he tried to pull himself toward the inviting bed that sat on the side of the white room. But before he could reach it his body tensed, he closed his eyes feeling the convulsions coming on. He screamed at the hellish pain that tormented his body, as if every bone in his body was being chipped at slowly. Bit by bit. His eyes watered, every nerve in his body cried out but he couldn't do anything to help. "Interesting." His eyes widened at the sudden voice, he had forgotten that Ulquiorra still stood in the room and watched as the man's strength and smile had been wiped away by a simple needle prick. The footsteps seemed so loud as the Espada walked closer to the storeowner. "I'm sure Aizen-sama told you how this poison worked at it's best when the user is in the area of high spiritual pressure… That is what I am to test today…" There was a slight boom as Ulquiorra lifted what Kisuke could only guess was his zanpakuto and let his spiritual pressure fill the room. The last thing Kisuke could recall was the color red as his body convulsed. His eyes were wide open but his mind seemed to shut down as blood leaked from every pore on his body. His vision blurred as his own blood seemed to splatter across the walls around him.

"Interesting."

-

"Ichigoooo!"

The redhead's eyes bolted open at the sound of the obnoxious stuffed lion that sat on his chest attempting to punch his face with the soft paws it had. "Wake up you lazy ass! I swear you sleep later and later with each passing day!" With a growl, Ichigo sat up and shoved Kon back, the stuffed animal hitting his closet door with a smack. Ignoring the cusses Kon spewed at him, the teen got out of bed and walked around getting ready for his day. After getting dressed he ran down the stairs and saw just how late he slept in. His sisters were already at school and his father was at work, a note was on the table for him.

-

Ichigo,

I called the school and let them know you wont make it today. Don't worry about lunch; it's in the microwave for you. Make sure you rest since you didn't sleep well last night. Your sisters will be home right after school, so make sure you aren't cranky when they get there because you were tired.

-Dad

-

Ichigo frowned at the way his father signed the note, there was a smiley next to his name giving him a thumbs up which only made him sigh and throw out the note. He decided that he wasn't hungry and marched back up to his room. How did his father know he didn't sleep well? Not like it mattered much, it just showed that his father was paying attention for once. But was it a good thing? He shook his head as he closed his bedroom door, only to nearly jump out of his skin by a blonde sitting on his bed. "Ichigo! Who the hell is this?!" Kon cried as the man poked at the stuffed doll.

"Shinji? What are you doing here!?" Ichigo ran over to the Vizard and ripped Kon away from his hands, throwing the lion to the other side of the room. Shinji smirked after shrugging. "Aw, and no 'Hello, Shinji! Haven't seen you for a while. How are ya?'" Ichigo grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up so he was eye level. "You're not answering my question!" Shinji frowned and pushed Ichigo's hand away, giving him a serious look. Did he really not know why he was there? "Don't tell me you didn't notice…" The teen was taken back by the Vizard's darkened look. What did he miss? "Notice what?" Shinji stood up and nodded to his window. "Early this morning, there was screaming that could only come from a zanpakuto. It was so loud I could hear it from where us Vizards were. I'm shocked you didn't hear it since you're closer to where it came from." Ichigo froze, the tension in Shinji's voice made him uneasy. "Where did it come from?"

"Benihime…"

Ichigo's eyes widened, everything felt heavy as he heard Shinji say the name of the storeowner's zanpakuto. "Benihime? But… why was she screaming?" The blonde scratched his head as if the subject gave him lice. "You see, when a zanpakuto's holder isn't near it and is injured to the point of death the zanpakuto will scream in pain. The wielder's pain is its pain. But it also screams if it's unable to help its holder when they are in need." Ichigo felt his stomach drop at this. "You mean, Urahara-san was… injured to the point of death?" Shinji shrugged. "That's what I worried so I ran to the Shoten to see what was up. What do I see? I see cat women holding Benihime with the widest eyes."

"Yoruichi-san?" Shinji nodded at the teen. "Yeah. They told me what happened." Ichigo looked down, now not only was Shinji involved, but also Yoruichi. "Whatever Aizen is doing to Urahara, his spirit is breaking down. The way we can tell that is that his zanpakuto is breaking."

"Breaking? What do you mean?"

"I mean Benihime is slowly being destroyed and so is Kisuke." Shinji was heading to the window. "That is why getting him can't wait any longer than three days." Ichigo followed him, his fists clenching. "But Rukia told me Tessai couldn't have the gate open that soon! He can't do it by himself." Shinji smirked and pointed to himself with his thumb. "Then boy are you lucky to have _us_ on your side! Hachi was sent over there to help. That gate should be open soon." Ichigo grinned, hope starting to find it's way into his heart. "You know why I'm here now, don't you?" Ichigo already had his badge out and was soon in his shinigami form, dashing past Shinji. "Hurry up, Shinji! Don't want to keep Urahara-san waiting!" Shinji blinked as he jumped after Ichigo, leaving Kon behind with a dumbfounded expression.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

[author's note] sorry it took so long to update. motivation levels have been low as well as inspiration. But now we're getting to the plot yay me for keeping this story going! Sorry if I misspelt things, I checked myself on them but hey, I could always still be missing something. xD Anyway, a bit of a warning for the next chapter. There is a slight hint of past ShinjixKisuke. Hope you all keep reading even if my updates are a bit slow ^^; thanks for the reviews so far! I love hearing people like my strange messed up thoughts =D hope to update soon but until then bai bai~


	5. Breaking down

It didn't take long for the eager teen to get to the Urahara Shoten; the pressure of the gate being opened could be felt outside the store. Before Ichigo could open the sliding doors Shinji leaned on them with the palm of his hand, the serious look on his face again.

"Before we go in I have to warn you…" Ichigo looked at the blonde with a frown. "Whatever it is I'm sure I can handle it." Shinji nodded and stood upright again. "Every time Benihime shows signs there is something wrong she lets out the same shrill she let out last night… But from what I can tell it's getting worse." Ichigo nodded as he crossed his arms. "I know that already. What's your point?"

"My point is if you get scared by what you are about to see then I can't let you be the one to save Urahara Kisuke." Shinji's voice was cold and stern, but he smiled at the glare the teen gave him. "Nothing will stop me from saving him! I owe him that much. I'm not about to turn and run…"

"Good…" Shinji opened the door; the darkness inside the Shoten was eerie enough to make a lesser man worry. Ichigo took one step into the shop and was set back by a loud shriek. He covered his ears with a grunt as he turned to Shinji. "Is that-"

"Yeah. It's Benihime."

Ichigo walked towards the sound and found it leading to the backroom where Yoruichi held the sword. "Ichigo?" She looked up, her face was calm but her eyes gave away just how upset she was. He waved lightly and walked up to her. "So how do things look?" Shinji stood at the doorway, leaning against the frame with crossed arms.

"Take a good look, Ichigo. See how Benihime is starting to chip?" Ichigo looked at the sword and noticed small gashes started to form along the blade, some larger than others but all being rather deep. "You weren't kidding when you said she was breaking down…" Yoruichi placed the sword on the table, standing up. "Yes, and with each passing moment the condition gets worse… I fear by the time we find him it will be too late. Las Noches is a large place from what I was told by your friends…" Ichigo closed his eyes to think for a moment. "Well it shouldn't be as difficult as it was the first time since most of the guards around that place were defeated…" He looked up at Shinji. "The only problem is getting through the deserts leading to it. Is there anyway the gate could be opened a little closer?" Shinji tilted his head, looking at the ceiling for answers. "Well I can see what we can do… But I doubt it can be a jump and a skip away from the front door." Ichigo looked at Benihime with a frown. "That's fine. As long as I get there. That's all that matters."

"Ichigo. Aizen is a dangerous and smart man. Since your last visit I'm sure he replaced the last guards with stronger ones. I don't want you jumping into a fight, putting your pride before your mission." Yoruichi frowned at the redhead, knowing his temper was a weakness of his. Ichigo felt his fists clench as her words. He wasn't about to let himself get sidetracked. "Don't worry. I wont." She nodded and motioned for the door that led to the training grounds under the store. "The gate should be open by now." He thanked her and walked to the door.

"Oh, and Ichigo?" He stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Don't die… that goes for both you _and_ Kisuke…" Her words were sad and filled with concern. "Yoruichi-san. I promise I _will_ bring Hat and Clogs back alive!" She smiled, watching the boy climb down the latter, her head lowering back to the sword, which gave out another cry. Shinji followed Ichigo, jumping to the ground below as he caught up with the teen.

"Kurosaki-kuuun!" Ichigo gasped as Orihime waved at him in front of the nearly open gate. "What? Orihime?" He looked at the group behind her, Uryuu pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose with a finger, Chad nodded, and Rukia smiled warmly at the teen. "All of you… are here? But why?" He got a punch to his shoulder from behind as an answer. Renji stepped next to him with a smirk. "You didn't think we were going to let you get yourself killed did you?" Ichigo huffed as he scanned over the group before him. "Are you guys sure? I mean, I don't know what's in store for us… plus…" He looked at Orihime. "We just got you back… I don't want them to take you again…" She blushed as she giggled lightly. "Don't worry, I'm just here to see you guys off and help heal when you get back… The others wouldn't let me go since it's Las Noches they took Urahara-san."

"It would be a good idea since we don't know what condition we all would be in by the time we get back. Plus we need someone to stay here incase the shop gets attacked again." Ishida spoke with a hand on Orihime's shoulder to reassure her. Shinji walked over to Hachi who finally stood up with a pant. "All right, enough talking!" The group turned to the Vizard as he smirked. "Go through the gate and make sure you get to Las Noches together _safely_. Save your energy for whatever enemy lies ahead. And don't get yourselves killed." They all nodded as Ichigo lead the way through the portal, giving Tessai a smile. The man was tired and broken, but the smile seemed to have brightened his face. "We'll bring Hat and Clogs back. I swear on my life." Tessai bowed to the group, holding back tears as they disappeared into the gate. Shinji stood in front of the portal, frowning as his own mind rushed over what was ahead of the small group when a hand tapped his arm. Hachi looked at him with a concerned look. "You aren't going with them? I figured you would want to be the one to save Urahara-san. Isn't that what you said earlier? That wanted to be the one to bring him back?" Shinji sighed deeply before turning away from the gate, his hands in his pockets as he went to lean against a near boulder. "Yeah, I said that. But that was just me being caught up in past feelings and memories. It's best I don't go… We all know what would happen if I did…" He frowned, hearing Benihime scream loudly from the shop above. "Judging by those painful sounds, I'm guessing he's in bad shape… I wouldn't be able to handle seeing him in such a state…" Hachi nodded, as he understood what the blonde meant. He knew that Shinji would have ended up breaking down seeing Kisuke in any state he wasn't used to seeing the happy go lucky storeowner in. But he also knew old grudges would come back and he would go after Aizen for even _thinking_ about hurting Kisuke after all he did to them already.

Shinji shook his head as he noticed the worried look on the other Vizard's face. "Don't give me that look. I'm fine. You should go rest, I'm sure when they get back your powers will be needed again…" The larger man nodded and walked past Shinji, sitting on the ground next to him. "You're worried." The man spoke softly, causing Shinji to huff with anger. "Yes. Very much so. Here we thought we wouldn't have to worry about Aizen fucking with us anymore and look at where we are now… How do we know Kisuke won't be dead by the time they get to 'em? Old feelings and new ones come up when I think about what he is putting our friend though… Yes I'm worried. I'm also pissed." He stopped when he saw the sad look on Orihime's face as she walked over to him. "Have faith in Kurosaki-kun. He will bring back Urahara-san and everything will be okay." The blonde was silent for a moment then returned the smile and laughed. "Of course. You're right! Being negative wont help them. Thanks Orihime-chan!" His fake happiness was enough to fool Orihime and make her smile, but Hachi just frowned as he shyly watched the blonde, looking for any clue as to what he was really thinking.

-

A gasp escaped his lips as he remembered how to breathe. Was he still alive? The air around him felt heavy as he opened his eyes, the walls still a red color from earlier. How was he still alive? His glance found that he was lying on the bed he tried so hard to get to; wires and tubes attached to his body making him feel constricted. He tried to move his fingers, but couldn't feel them touch the surface he laid on. Numbness would only lasted a moment; soon the pain had to return. If he was going to get through this he had to shut down now before the poison messed with his body again. His gray eyes clouded as he let his mind slip back into himself, shutting off any feelings or emotions. The blonde had learned how to do this while being a shinigami, turning off everything so the pain didn't kill you inside. The door opened again and the same blurred figure walked in.

"So you're awake?" Was he? He couldn't tell anymore, all he knew was that he didn't have the energy to speak. The figure walked over to his side, placing a now dark crimson colored liquid into the tubes, which went straight into his blood. The pain didn't affect him like it did earlier. Nothing was felt at all. He knew he would have been far worse if he had let himself continue to see things through his body's eye. Now all he could do was wait for his body to die on it's own, or for when they gave up on him and let him lie there alone. Either way he was going to die, so why let himself be tortured? Everything went black as he drifted further into himself, leaving his body to fend for itself.

He was no longer there but his eyes widened, the pupils dilated. Harsh shocks ran through his veins and sent his body into a tense state. The figure pulled straps over his body to keep him from ripping the tubes out with the thrashing.

"Dying must be painful. But does it feel worse the second time? Maybe the third?" Fingers touched the tube, which pumped clear liquid into Kisuke's body. "This is what we are using to bring you back to life after killing you. Another of Aizen-sama's ingenious ideas. This healing technique is a special ability us Espada can use. The only other who can use this is the human girl we had captured before." He watched as the man's body gasped for air. "I must say, turning it into a fluid was difficult but not enough to keep Aizen-sama from trying. Who knew it would work. If it were up to me, I'd let you die after being killed the first time. You don't deserve to be given a second chance, but Aizen-sama would rather you suffer longer, just enough for us to get more data on the poison."

Kisuke threw his head back, screams escaping his lips as his body tried to reject the poison by throwing it up.

"You do know that all you are going to get up is your own blood, correct? Such a wasted effort."

Lungs let out a gasp as blood filled the already scarred airways. The body went into a coughing fit as it tried to breathe, only succeeding after nearly five minuets. His lips were stained by his body's fluid that choked him and plus the blood from the past injuries, which led him to the bed he was in currently.

The figure turned away and headed for the door, looking back only to look at Kisuke's petrified face one last time before leaving.

-

There was a loud boom from the store, causing everyone in the Urahara Shoten's basement to jump. Shinji and Tessai ran up to see what had happened to see Yoruichi holding Benihime, who's top half had shattered. The woman's body was trembling in shock; the large amount of pressure that escaped the blade was unexpected and frightening. Shinji ran over and placed a hand on the hilt of Benihime, he panted, wide-eyed at how much of a toll the Zanpakuto took. His jaw clenched as he tried to calm down, ignoring the gasps from behind him or the tears that formed in Yoruichi's eyes.

"You had better hurry, Ichigo… Dammit… Time is running out…"


	6. Closer

It didn't take too long for the group to get through the gate, unlike the first time where they had no idea what to do and also had fewer people to help. When they reached the entrance of Las Noches Ichigo nearly fell over at how far away the castle still was. "Well at least we're closer than before." Ishida noted while pushing his glasses up before turning to Ichigo who was glaring in the castle's direction. "Damn, but it's still so far away. By the time we get there it will be too late…" Renji walked ahead of them with Rukia, and nodded to the redheaded teen. "Well then, more of a reason to hurry up!" With a huff, Ichigo ran, as the group seemed to mimic. Time wasn't on their side but if they could manage to beat it then they might be able to save the storeowner. If they made it in time he would be able to see the older man again, though something told him that the man's state would be enough to make him break down. But he wasn't about to let that scare him away, he made a promise and was determined to keep it.

"_Oh, Kurosaki-kuuun! It's been a while!"_

Ichigo was surprised at the voice that was talking to him, but soon an image came to his head to remind him which memory the voice was talking from.

"_What? What are you doing in my room?!" Ichigo looked up at the man from his bed, the man's pale hair curled around his face while a smile molded onto his lips. "Just thought I'd drop by. My, you sound almost unhappy to see me." _

_Ichigo huffed as he got out from under the blankets, glaring at the shopkeeper. "People do tend to sound unhappy when woken up to find an old pervert in their window. You DO know what time it is, right?" Kisuke chuckled, as he looked Ichigo up and down at his sleeping attire before getting a fist against his jaw. "What the hell are you looking at!?" The older man just pointed at Ichigo with a smile, his other hand holding his now aching face. "My, my! Kurosaki. Such interesting sleepwear." _

_The teen looked down to see what could be so interesting about it, turned red, and glared at the shop owner. "Chappy the Bunny fits you well!" Ichigo crossed his arms turning his head away, hoping the man would stop if he didn't make eye contact. "Rukia got them for me, and my other pants are being cleaned, so I didn't have much of a choice." The older man sat on the windowsill, playing with his cane. "Anyway, back to the real matters. I stopped by to see how you were feeling since your last battle." _

_Ichigo blushed at the thought of the man worrying about him but didn't put much into it since it would just hurt more if he did. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get stronger, that's all." Kisuke frowned, which always made the teen feel a bit nervous since it always meant something was wrong enough to bother Urahara._

_ "I don't think you need more power at the moment. You just need to be able to control what you have." Ichigo knew he was referring to the hollow inside him. _

_"So you know about them and what they asked me…" Kisuke nodded, he had heard from Shinji that he had been trying to recruit Ichigo into their group, the Vizards. He also told the storeowner how the teen disapproved and ran off. Then there was the matter of the hollow inside Ichigo, who was growing more and more out of control. _

_"Face it Kurosaki, they are the only ones who can help you get stronger from this point you are at. I'd help you if I could but unfortunately…" _

_Ichigo glared. "I know!" The blonde looked up into Ichigo's eyes, the anger and confusion swelling inside the boy's body and was starting to leak out. _

_"You know they're right. You aren't a shinigami, completely. You're a Vizard. And until you let yourself be what you really are, this other side of you will eat you alive…" Ichigo's fists clench as he trembled. _

_"Easy for you to say! You didn't have to deal with being told that what you thought you were was wrong! Everything I knew is falling apart! I don't know what I am anymore or what I'm to do with this thing inside me!" A finger covered his lips, making him look up at the blonde. _

_"Ichigo…" The teen had to wanted to leaning into the touch, but his other emotions and pride kept him from doing so._

_ "I understand this is hard and that you're confused, but you can't let that stop you. You want to get stronger and want to be able to protect those you care about? Then don't let this stop you…Ichigo." The teen opened his mouth, Kisuke's eyes closed slightly as his finger fell between the parted lips. For a moment Ichigo's heart fluttered at the feeling of the man's finger in his mouth, but threw that feeling into the back of his mind and let annoyance take it's place. _

_His teeth dug into Urahara's finger quickly and his jaw opened as a yelp escaped the storeowner._

_ "Stupid pervert." Kisuke sucked the finger as his eyes watered at the pain. "So mean, Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo huffed and crossed his arms, they were silent for a moment but Kisuke spoke up as he turned to the window. _

_"So does that mean I don't have to tell you what you should do?" Ichigo nodded with a sigh. "Yeah… I get it. Don't worry, I'll find Shinji tomorrow." Urahara smiled as he said goodbye to Ichigo, jumping out the window and out of sight. As the teen laid back down he thought about how the other man put his finger in his mouth after the teen bit him. Did that mean anything? Or was he just letting himself hope again. He shrugged and soon fell asleep again, forgetting just how anxious he was about the next day._

Ichigo nearly tripped over Renji when the group came to a stop, knocking the teen out of his dream like state. When he looked up he had to take a moment to realize what he saw, the figure they watched turned to them. The aqua glow from Uryuu and the dark power, which took over Chad's arm, told him that the figure wasn't a friend. "Great… We got so close and _now_ someone decides to show up."

Ishida looked at Ichigo as he readied himself. "Go ahead, Chad and I will handle things back here." Ichigo nodded, running along side Rukia and Renji. "Be careful." Chad gave a thumbs up before they separated. As the three shinigami ran towards the palace, the figure jumped in front of them. "No way you're getting past alive!" It pulled out a sword and lunged at Ichigo, who was reaching for his own zanpakuto.

"We don't have time for this!" Before he could get Zangetzu, a streak of sapphire jetting through the figure's arm, drawing large amounts of blood. Ichigo turned to Ishida who looked as if he just fired from the energy formed bow. "Go, Kurosaki! Time is running out!" The redhead nodded and ran, glad that he didn't come alone after all. They could hear the battle behind them growing intense, ahead the castle like building grew close enough to enter.

They stopped at the doors as Renji looked around scratching his head. "How do we go in? If we go in through the front we will surely be attacked-" But Renji was cut off as Ichigo thrust Zangetzu at the doors, the pressure opening them. "Ichigo you fool!" Renji grabbed the redhead by the collar, who returned the glare of annoyance.

"You're the fool! Isn't it obvious that we are less likely to be attacked? Didn't you notice how few people were out here? Wouldn't it make more sense to have more guards _outside _the castle to prevent less damage to the building?" Rukia put a hand on Renji's arm, making him release Ichigo. "He's right, Renji. But that brings up another problem." Ichigo looked at her with a frown. "And what is that?" Rukia looked down in thought.

"It means Aizen _wants_ us to get in. What if it's a trap?" Ichigo turned and starting walking in. "That doesn't matter right now. Hat and clogs is in here somewhere and we're going to find him. That's why we came here, and we don't have the time to worry about some trap." Renji eyed Ichigo as he kept moving forward then at Rukia who frowned. "Let's go, Renji… No point in letting him get himself killed now…" He nodded and they ran to catch up with the teen.

-

A chuckle escaped the fox like man as he turned to the other who sat in the throne of white.

"Aizen-sama, you were right bout 'em falling fer the bait. Should I stay by the prisoner?"

The man got up out of the chair, making the other man's smile waver a bit in concern. "No need to, Gin. Even if they were to find him, by the time they get back he would have died."

The silver haired man's smile widened then noticed something in Aizen's hand. "That the next dosage of the poison?"

The older man smiled before he answered. "Yes it is. This will be the last amount of it that I will have Urahara take. Let us see if our visitors can find him before he is given the final product of our research." Ichimaru smirked as he followed his captain out the door.

"Why, yes. You'll have ta let meh know how it goes." Aizen looked back at Gin as they turned to go opposite ways. "You wont be joining me?"

The fox scratched the back of his head. "Nah, I got something ta do as well. You'll have ta excuse meh this time."

Aizen smiled as he walked away. "Just don't get yourself into unneeded trouble." Gin chuckled as they left each other. "Yes, Aizen-sama."

He headed to the front of the palace, his arms crossed in the sleeves of his uniform. "Why would I do such a thing?"

-

[author notes]

Hey guys sorry for the long wait on the updates. I hadn't had much motivation and inspiration has been rare to come by lately ^^; But you'll be happy to know I randomly have so many ideas so I've been writing. Expect the next chapter to be very soon!

Little warnings for the next chapter so I don't get yelled at. Small hint of AizenxGin but it's VERY small. Also a bit more blood than past chapters.

Thank you so much for your support! Everyone's reviews mean so much especially since this is my first Fanfiction on here as well as my first Bleach Fanfiction. =3 I'm glad people are interested in the strangeness in my head =P


	7. Lost Panic

Ichigo jerked his head back and forth as he ran, looking for any traces as to where they were keeping Urahara. Each door, each room, held no clues and made his heart sink each time he was disappointed. "I don't sense him anywhere, he's obviously kept where his spiritual pressure can't be felt outside the door." Rukia was on Ichigo's heels, keeping an eye on him as well as their surroundings. Frustration tended to rob the teen of any logic, the last thing they needed was him letting his anger get to his head and cause a commotion. "Then how the hell do we find him?" Renji winced at the bitterness in the other male's tone, it was clear that something was going on in Ichigo's head. "We will find him, Ichigo. We have to." Rukia's voice was stern enough to make Ichigo's tensed shoulders jerk with a flinch.

They turned a corner, then another. Didn't they go down this hall already? With each turn to a new corridor came a new cuss from Ichigo's mouth. "Dammit! Each room is the same! Why the hell does every wall match the last? I'm starting to wonder what the point is of having so many damn hallways! It's not like they look good or anything!"

The white haired man watched as Ichigo yelled from a passageway with an amused look. "Such a strange kid. But I guess he couldn't change much since the last time I saw 'em." He tilted his head as he gave a thoughtful look. "I wonder… Would they find what they're looking for faster with a hint? Or would it just confuse 'em more?"

Rukia was the first to feel the small amount of pressure coming from behind them, her eyes widening as he recognized it. Ichigo stopped when Renji grabbed him by the arm. "Huh? Rukia, what is it?" Renji gasped at the feeling and jerked his head in the direction of the source. "What luck…" He grabbed his Zanpakuto with a glare. "Was this the 'trap' you were talking about Rukia?" Renji looked down at her and saw the petrified look on her face. "Rukia?" Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling her tremble. "Even if it is… We can't ignore it…" She nodded as she also grabbed her Zanpakuto. Ichigo walked forward at the corner, turning it to find that the pressure seemed to be moving. "Ichigo, wait!" He turned to look at Rukia; her brows shook as she clenched the hilt of her sword. "That spiritual pressure, regardless of how little it is at the moment, belongs to Ichimaru Gin. He is Captain ranked, maybe even higher. Following him could only lead us to our deaths." Ichigo frowned as he turned back around. "What else can we do? We've been wondering around this maze for a while… I can tell he's toying with us… But it's all we've got as far as clues to where they're keeping Urahara-san." Renji sighed and walked to Ichigo, looking at Rukia over his shoulder. "He's got a point. Rukia, he might be strong but so are we. Don't sell us short just yet…" She exhaled deeply as she joined them, hating having even the thought of Ichimaru Gin being near her again. Ichigo gave her a smile before leading the way after the pressure. "We can't get scared now. Not while everyone is waiting for us…"

Gin reached a hallway that had only one door, which had an ominous feel to it. He frowned as he looked at it, hiding the little spiritual pressure he let out again. "I guess Aizen-sama didn't get 'ere yet. Such a slow walker he is, but I guess it wouldn't be fun if he got 'ere early." He turned his head and smiled, as the footsteps of the shinigami who followed him grew closer. "Ah, so they did follow me. How interesting." When the orange hair appeared at the corner he chuckled, disappearing into a shunpo.

"The pressure is gone…"

"Careful, Ichigo. He could be anywhere."

"I know, I know."

The three stopped when they saw the door, Ichigo's body shivered with fear and hope. Was it really that easy? Or was there a surprise behind the door? Was it too late? He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked toward it. With his hand on the door he looked at Rukia then Renji, both ready for anything or at least he hoped they were since he wasn't sure if he, himself was. He pushed, which took a little effort on his part, and it slowly slid open. No one spoke for a moment as Ichigo stepped inside the room, his eyes wide. Red. Everything was red, the splattered walls and floors were covered in blood and just the smell of it was enough for Ichigo's eyes to water. So much blood. His mind flashed back to the sight the day they saved Rukia. The pain that three men caused, both physical and mental, were visible in the eyes of all the soul reapers. Then the moment when his mother died crept into his thoughts. Her body. Motionless. There was no heartbeat, no soul. Gone. Did he dare turn to look at the corner of the room? Could he handle the sight?

"Ichigo."

Rukia stood behind Ichigo, unable to see into the darkroom from out in the hallway. Her voice sounding concerned as she spoke. "What is it, Ichigo?" He took another step into the room, his eyes falling into the corner he dreaded looking at. Zangetzu fell to the ground as he felt his breath get caught in his windpipe. Rukia and Renji then came into the room as they both panicked at his reaction. Rukia gasped at the sight that plastered into Ichigo's mind, Renji's mouth opened with silent words.

A bed sat against the wall, wires dangled over the side, which attached to a machine. On the bed laid whom they were searching for, motionless and covered in the deep crimson his body painted the walls around them with. Ichigo felt his knees nearly give out but he forced himself to walk over to the bedside, nearly running the last few steps.

"K…Kisuke… san…" His hand reached forward to touch the man, every bit of hope crashing down when he got no response. "Were we… too late?" Rukia walked over and placed her fingers on Urahara's neck, letting out a sigh. "No. He's still alive. But barely. His pulse is faint but still there. If we hurry we can save him." Ichigo let out a breath which he apparently had been holding while she spoke. But when he looked at the man's face he felt his heart sink. The storeowner's eyes were wider than he had ever seen, as if in eternal shock. The pupils seemed clouded over, giving Kisuke a lifeless expression. Ichigo let his hand rest on top of Urahara's lifeless one.

"What did they do to him?" His bangs darkened his eyes; Rukia could see his grip tremble over Kisuke's knuckles. "Whatever they did… It sucked the life out of him… He looks dead if you don't notice his breath in his chest."

"That's what I don't get. Judging by the shape he is in, he should be dead. And I feel no spiritual pressure at all. Only a Gigai can cut off this much energy." Rukia looked at Ichigo who was watching Kisuke's face for any sign that the man was in there. "You know, instead of questioning how he's alive, shouldn't we get him out of here until we know for sure he's okay and _then_ ask questions?" Rukia nodded but froze when he felt a presence behind them.

"Hm. Yes it would appear that your time is running out faster the more questions you ask." Ichigo and Renji whipped around at the voice, their fears stood before them with a smile. Rukia turned with wide eyes, her voice trembling.

"a-Aizen…Sousuke…"

-

[author note]

Kay so I admit that the first half of this was originally going to be part of the last chapter, which is why I had this chapter done so quickly ^^; The same thing with the next chapter as well o_o it ended up being too long so I had to separate some of it into two different chapters. XD I swear this had happened for the past few chapters, my mind has been rushing over this constantly =P I thank you all for reading my story! 3 you all get cookies for building my self-esteem! –gives you all magical cookies with KisukexIchigo picture made out of the icing- =3 Thankie~


	8. Steps behind

Aizen's smile widened as Ichigo stood up, about to grab Zangetzu. "I wouldn't do that if I were you and wanted him to live a bit longer." Ichigo glared at him. "And why the hell not?" Aizen looked at Kisuke's body with a thoughtful frown. "I have to hand it to him, he's stronger than I expected. You see, Kurosaki Ichigo, your very presence is a threat to his life."

"Shut up!" Ichigo pointed the tip of his Zanpakuto at the brunette. Renji also reached for his but stopped when he heard a gargling from behind him. Ichigo cringed at the noise and turned to see Kisuke's body trembling harshly, blood filling his mouth, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Ichigo! Put your Zanpakuto away!" The teen jumped as he did as Rukia said, his legs carrying him to Urahara's side. "What the hell? What did you do to him?!" His eyes dug into Aizen, all his fury at the man amplified. The blonde's body lurched; throwing his head back as gagging brought the blood past his lips and over his face. Ichigo could feel his heart race against his chest as he picked the man up into his arms, not knowing if there was anything else to do. Aizen turned, heading towards the room's entrance with a smile. "Seems like time is just about up." Renji watched him leave. "You aren't going to attack us?"

"There is no gain from attacking you. Surely Urahara Kisuke will die simply because you came here for him. Besides, I have enough information. His purpose was served and now he will die. Do as you want, I promise you wont get far." The man walked away, smiling at the gasps and screams that exited Urahara's body.

Ichigo held the older man as he stood up. "What's going on?"

Rukia frowned. "It seems like his body is reacting to the spiritual pressure." The teen's lip quivered at the look of pain on Kisuke's face. There wasn't anything he could do. "We have to get him out of here. Orihime and Hachi can hopefully heal him. But if we don't hurry we might not make it in time."

Renji pointed to the doorway with his thumb. "Right. Rukia and I will go ahead of you to make sure you don't run into anything that is letting off Spiritual pressure." The teen nodded and they all ran out of the room, Ichigo tried to calm himself down, any anger could trigger the hollow inside him to let out it's energy. He looked down at Kisuke's limp form with a frown. "Stay alive, Urahara-san. We're almost there…"

The hallways seemed longer than before; the end grew farther away with each step it seemed. Eventually Renji ran out of sight to try to find Ishida and Chad and make sure they were okay while Rukia stayed a bit behind him to stay closer to Ichigo.

"We're almost there, Ichigo! How's Urahara-san?" Ichigo looked down at the man then back up at Rukia. "Same as before! Those two better have finished that battle, I don't think we can afford to wait around for it to end with Hat and Clogs in this condition!"

-

That voice. Could I be dreaming? If so why would he say things like that? My condition isn't bad in my dreams. Unless this is a nightmare. Hm? I feel warmth. I haven't felt warmth for a long time. Wait. Am I moving? Such a vivid dream. Unless…

The blonde's vision started to blur from the dark state he was in, a face was barely visible but he could recognize whom it belonged to.

"i… Ichi…go… kun…" His voice was raspy and felt stuck in his throat; did the teen even hear him? He gasped at each pause; the pain was starting up already. But he wouldn't go back into himself just yet, not while he had maybe his last chance to see Ichigo.

The teen looked down at Urahara with wide eyes. Did he speak just then? Or were his hopes carrying him away again?

"Urahara-san?" His grip grew tighter when the man cringed, the gray eyes no longer clouded completely. Kisuke's head was resting on Ichigo's chest while he seemed to be trying to remember how to function correctly.

"W… what… are you… b… but … how…" His voice was soft and sounded painful, Ichigo just smiled down at him. "I'll explain things when we get back. You should rest for now. Let us take care of you."

For a moment the man just looked up into the teen's face, unable to say the things he wanted to since he was taken away. He attempted to open his mouth to speak up but a sudden pain ran up his arm and side. With wide eyes he could see blood be pushed upward into the air, Ichigo winced as he was forced to stop. The pain, did Ichigo feel it too?

"The others might have let you get by last time, but I am not about to." Ichigo cussed at the gash that was sliced over his arms, cutting Kisuke as well.

"Who's there?!"

"Ichigo! Look out!" Rukia's voice sounded as she ran at them. What was going on? He gasped as he just barely ducked in time to dodge a sword. "Dammit!" Ichigo jumped back, seeing the dark skinned man who attacked them lunge forward.

Tousen Kaname, the third betrayer beside Ichimaru Gin and Aizen Sousuke, stood between Ichigo and Rukia, sword in hand. The redhead glared at him, protectively pressing Kisuke's weak form into his body. "Out of the way! We don't have time for you." The man just tilted his sword, suddenly appearing next to Ichigo.

"I'm sorry. But I can not let you pass." His knee knocked the wind out of Ichigo, throwing him back. Before he hit the ground another powerful blow threw him the other way, knocking him against a wall. The teen grunted as the pain grew sharply and he struggled to keep a grip on Kisuke. Tousen was moving too fast for Ichigo to even react, but if he tried to fight back he would cause Urahara pain. What could he do?

His skin was penetrated by the tip of Tousen's sword, blood burst from his body when the other man harshly pulled it out. Ichigo fell to the ground, dropping Urahara. As the blonde hit the floor his body trembled, red liquid oozed from his arm and the corner of his lips. Ichigo panted as he reached for the man, his arm letting out a crack as his attacker stomped down on it.

Kisuke struggled to tilt his head, movement wasn't exactly easy for him at that moment but he dreaded what could happen if he didn't stay alert. He remembered Tousen Kaname from when he was a captain, he didn't know him too well but knew enough to say that the man was strong and smart. Ichigo let out a scream as the man pressed down on his arm, sending chills of anger up Urahara's spine. He had to do something; he had to move even if the pain killed him. Damn his weakness. It would be the cause of his death one of these days.

Ichigo winced at the pain, not being able to use his powers he was useless. It was as if he was reverted to a mare human, was this how Kon felt like? No. Even Kon could do more than he could at that moment. The darker man raised his sword, his feelings illegible behind an emotionless mask. "I will not release my Zanpakuto so this will not be as painful as it could be. We need Urahara Kisuke alive if we wish to finish here." Ichigo wheezed as he spoke. "But… Aizen… said Urahara-san… was of no use now…" But his words didn't get to the man and the sword was thrust down at the teen.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the throbbing. When it didn't come he looked up, the familiar color of red dripped onto his cheek.

"Wh-what!"

Above him, Kisuke knelt with his arm extended upward; the length of the sword had stabbed through his back with the tip barely visible exiting his stomach. His hand had hold of the hilt of the sword, keeping Tousen from moving it forward or withdrawing it. Ichigo's brows trembled, had he just been saved by the person _he_ was trying to save? The sputter of blood from the blonde's lips confirmed the last thing he wanted.

Tousen gasped at this, not knowing what to do since the man he just attacked by mistake had been an important aspect to Aizen's research. Hadn't it been for his blind eyes, he would have seen the darkness and rage in the man's gray eyes. Kisuke glared up at him, unable to move any further.

Rukia couldn't believe what had just happened but pushed the thought aside and ran at the man, her own sword drawn. Tousen sensed her dashing towards him and pulled back, the hilt slipping through Kisuke's grip and sliced up his palm. The dark haired girl stepped between the man, shielding Ichigo and Kisuke from further harm.

"Ichigo are you okay? Hurry and get up!" Ichigo pushed his body upward, noting that his arm might be broken. "Yeah… I'm fine… but…" He grunted as Kisuke's body fell back on top of him. "Kisuke!" He let the man lay in his lap as he attempted to use his own clothing to put pressure on the gaping hole on the man's back.

"My, my. Such a mess ya made, Kaname-san." Tousen turned to the voice, panting lightly. "Ichimaru…"

"Aw, ya di'nt even go easy on 'em, did ya? So cruel." The fox like man walked over, smirking at the worn down group. "Ya act as though ya have a grudge on 'em. But why would tha' be, Kaname?"

"They are enemies of Aizen-sama. I will not let them escape with his experiment unlike someone else who lead them to it." The bitterness in Tousen's voice made Gin looked at him over his shoulder with a pout.

"Oh? An' who led 'em ta the prisoner?" Tousen frowned at the playful man, not liking his games or how he was acting in front of the intruders.

"Ah. Ya dun listen very well. Di'nt the kid say Aizen-sama di'nt need Urahara-san anymore?" Tousen gasped and clutched his Zanpakuto tighter. "What do you mean? He didn't get the last dosage yet and he needs the-"

"I mean what yer doing is wasten' yer time an' mine." The sadistic smirk was plastered to Ichimaru's face again, his voice showed signs of slight irritation. Tousen was silent for a moment before turning away, leaving the group's sights.

Rukia was frozen in place, not sure if it was safe to try to help Ichigo and Urahara. There was no way she could trust Ichimaru. Just as she was questioning herself she found the fox tower over her, his hand reaching up at her. She jerked her sword at him, but his hand caught it, not even a flinch.

"No need ta be so uptight. Why don't ya put yer Zanpakuto away?" She tensed as he moved to walk past her. What should she do? "Aw. Look at how bad they both look. Shouldn't ya heal them before they die?" The man looked down at them; Ichigo pulled Kisuke closer to himself.

"Get away you freak!" The teen tried to move away but was in too much pain to go anywhere. Urahara closed his eyes in agony; his coughing kept him from speaking.

"Hm, that ain't nice. Shouldn't ya be thanking those who save yer life?" He motioned for Rukia to come over, she quickly did so and her hands let out a green glow as she used simple kido to heal them.

She was baffled, why was Ichimaru Gin _helping _them? Where was the motive? But now wasn't the time to ask questions. The glow healed his exterior injury, Kisuke watched with an open eye. He knew that the snow haired man was up to something, but he couldn't figure out what. Not like he could do anything about it if he did know.

"I wonder. Did ya jump in front of that attack 'cuz you were protecting him? Or was it ta end the suffering? 'Cuz if it were the latter, then ya should have known that attack wouldn't hit any of yer vital points at the angle it was at." Kisuke opened his mouth, the man's smirk making him feel a little sick. Was he trying to get Ichigo to feel like everything he was doing wasn't worth it? Was he going to make him regret risking his life? Kisuke went to sit up but Rukia finished healing and pushed him back into Ichigo's lap.

"Don't Urahara. You'll only open the wounds I healed… I'm not the best as healing but it was enough to keep you from dying."

Ichigo thought about what Gin meant. It would make since if Kisuke wanted the pain to go away, and what better way to end it than dying? He looked down at the man as he felt a hand on his. Kisuke gripped Ichigo's fingers as best as he could. Was his vision blurring? The pain was too much for him to be able to tell if it were his vision or tears. The blonde's breath sped up as he struggled to keep awake.

"N-n…. no… Ichi… go… D-don't…. get…. H… hurt… be.. cause of… m-me…" Urahara's eyes started to cloud over, his mind falling back into his head. Ichigo opened his palm and laced his fingers around the blonde's letting him go back to sleep with the feeling of someone warm being so close. "It's not your fault you idiot… Don't you dare blame yourself because this all happened…"

Kisuke's lips curled into a slight smile, as his eyes no longer sent messages to his mind. Ichigo was silent for a moment but soon felt his eyes burn as they threatened to water. His mind was racing as he shook the man lightly. "H-He's not breathing!" Rukia ran over and placed her hand on Urahara's neck, tilting his chin up so the windpipe opened more.

"Ya better hurry. By the looks of him ya got maybe a few hours." Ichimaru was standing by the door they were heading to. The teen didn't have time to ask why the man was helping them; all he wanted now was to get there in time. Yet again the clock ran a few steps in front of them. Ichigo ran past the tall man, Rukia behind him, he only looked back to call to Gin. "Thanks fox-face!"

At least Rukia got the blonde to breathe for now, but his mind was back on what was ahead of them. Did Renji help Ishida and Chad end the battle if it wasn't over already? Or were they going to face yet another obstacle?

-

Ichimaru watched for a moment as the battered group ran off, his smile not just a mask. Was it because he did something he felt was right? Or was it because Ichigo made him think of someone he knew?

"You sure have grown rather soft, Gin. Should I ask if there is a reason you helped them?" The voice made the snow fox cross his arms, pouting at the brunette who placed a hand on his shoulder to make sure he had his attention.

"Aw, yer so mean, Aizen-sama. I've always been a nice person." This made the older man laugh lightly.

"Any other time you would enjoy seeing them bleed and die slowly. Why is this time so different?" Gin smiled up at Aizen, the very corners of his cheeks a soft pink.

"Well, ain't it obvious? That Ichigo was doin' something I would do if someone hurt the one I love. I mean, clearly he an' Urahara have something goin' on. I'm sure ya saw the way they looked at each other." Ichimaru's fingers gripped the hand on his shoulder, letting them linger there for a moment.

"Such a tender thing to consider. Very unlike you, Gin. Would it be safe to say that you wouldn't be here with me in Las Noches if this side of you woke up in Soul Society?" Aizen eyed the younger man, wondering just how far Ichimaru would follow him.

"Dun be so silly. That's the reason I'm here, Sousuke-kun." He squeezed the brunette's hand before he pushed it off. "Why? Are ya mad? Ya said so yerself that ya didn't need 'em here. Or is it the experiment yer worried 'bout?"

Aizen shook his head, his smile reassuring Gin. "No, the blood in Urahara Kisuke's body wasn't the last dosage so even if they came up with an antidote we will have something stronger… and by far deadlier." He lifted his arm, in his hand a bottle with pitch-black liquid. Ichimaru shared Aizen's happiness as they watched the vial with interest.

"Well, ain't that an interesting color. I'm guessing ya used some of them hollows ya called in earlier." Aizen just smiled, leaving Gin to turn away. "Well, Aizen-sama, I should get going. I have something ta do-"

"Would it have to do with this person you spoke of earlier? The one you said you love?" Aizen watched the man hide his embarrassment behind his usual mask, the smile not fooling his own captain.

"Now this person ain't anyone ta be jealous of, Sousuke." The white haired man teased as he left. "Nah, I just think it'd be nice ta make sure Kaname ain't letting himself hurt over his injured pride."

Aizen watched Ichimaru leave, eyes half closed and a smile, amused at how playful the other man was being. He frowned as he looked out the closing doors. Maybe he wasn't able to watch Urahara Kisuke die, but he left a few scars that will haunt the man for the rest of his life. Even if the end of that life was very soon.

-

[author notes]

This took a little bit of time to write, but I did have fun with tossing in a little AiGin [AizenxGin] Anyway, I tried to get everyone's personality in. Sorry if anyone is a little Ooc, but it's the best I can do without actually KILLING someone so early in the rescue. That would make the story so simple and so… BLAH. Personally, I don't think Aizen would waste his energy on killing someone who was just about to die if he didn't gain anything from it. I mean, he didn't make sure Momo was dead when he stabbed her. The only time he was about to kill who was nearly dead was when Shinji was being hollowified. But that was different cuz he WOULD lose something if he left them the way they were.

Well it's not over yet so keep your shirts on. ^^; phew, 8 chapters. I feel special! And I never expected ANYONE to like this! Ah I'm relieved people do, I just hope I don't give up before this is over o_o; [wow I think this was the longest Author note so far xD sorry if my rant annoyed anyone, but I needed to explain my motives 3]

Thank you again for reading my story and also for your reviews. I plan to use this motivation boost I have at the moment to write more and your comments keep that boost up. 3 thanks! Since school started I will either have no time to write or a LOT of time since I was busier over the summer than the school year, so try to bear with me.

Next Chapter: How long can Ichigo keep his Urahara alive? Can they catch up with the time they missed thanks to their luck or was their fate sealed the moment they got to Las Noches? Well, we can only wonder, that is until I submit more ^.^;

I plan on having more Shinji and those waiting back at the Shoten.


End file.
